


Long Shift

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fives has babysitting duty.





	Long Shift

Fives wearily bounced his Commander on his hip, while keeping an eye on his General tinkering with droid parts. 

At least the weird thing had hit the Sith too, and the fact all their Jedi were toddlers up to maybe six year olds was keeping all the vod'e from freaking out over the tiny terror that had happened in the middle of a packed Senate session.

Twenty more minutes on his shift of Jedi watch, and then — 

"No, Sir! You cannot set an unknown droid loose on Admiral Yularen's ship!" Fives scolded Anakin.

Twenty minutes was going to be forever.


End file.
